


An unexpected encounter inside of a giant hat

by Broken_Story_locker



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Internal Monologue, Short Story, playing around with writing style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Story_locker/pseuds/Broken_Story_locker





	An unexpected encounter inside of a giant hat

The air carried the faint scent of sweets and whisky. That night I had received a message from an unknown caller telling me to meet them on the other side of town. I could have sworn I felt a spider crawling down my back, something about their voice sounded both familiar and alien at the same time. Not dissimilar to the sound of static worn into the vinyl record after years of playing it over and over again. The same but different.   
“Meet me at the buttermilk abandoned apartment building, 11:45, alone.”   
The line went dead before I could answer.  
I got there at eleven twenty with a box of donuts I picked up along the way. After scarfing down a couple of bear-claws, it was time.  
The ground was still wet from rain and the drips from above were timed to a song that we can not hear.   
I crept around the corner of a neighboring brick wall, scanning the area for suspicious activity. Nothing but sewer rats. Under the grime and rain there was an odd saccharine smell. I knew it from somewhere. I refused to make a solid conclusion.   
A quick glance at my watch told me that the caller was late. On the stroll back to my vehicle I noticed something out of place. Somebody had left a giant top hat by the dumpster. It was about the size of an average trash can, the outside was black velvet, inside was lined with rose red silk. It made me wonder who would throw out something like this, let alone buy it. Not being one to pass a good bargan, I tried to drag the hat to the cruser. The key word is 'tried’. It was surprisingly light. I miss calculated and ended up pulling myself into the hat instead. I fell in and didn't stop. Wind rushed passed me as I plummeted down the tunnel of silk in total darkness. It felt like I was riding a rollercoaster at six flags, while blind. Any direction could have been up. The sugary fragrance thickened.   
Suddenly I stopped falling. It wasn't like I had hit anything. It was more like physics had gotten tired of dealing with me and reality froze. Once I got my bearings I opened my eyes. I was sat at a table in an impossible room lit by candlelight. No visible entries nor exits. Secondly Wilford was now at the other end of the table.   
“Where am I?” I asked discombobulated.  
Wil smiled and answered matter of factly “You should know already! You are the one who called about the date, right, Abe?”  
“ You're the one who call me out to visit an abandoned building!” I paused to process, then contiued, “Wait. Date? What kind of date. Please tell me it's a court date.”  
“You suggested you and I should have a little chat by candlelight, in a sealed room for whatever reason. Come on, relax. We have all the time in the world. What do ya say?”  
Resigned to the absurdity I caved, “ Okay. Fine. But just so you know, I will have my eye on you, so no sudden movements.”  
“Don't worry. I'll have my eyes on you too darling.” Wil purred.


End file.
